Taurus
The Constellation The Bull constellation has two planets and one moon. The only inhabited planet, Tauranius, is comprised of twelve landmasses and a shallow ocean. Tauranius is like House Libra’s capital city Aeolus on steroids—from Space, its landmasses are always aglow with artificial light. The planet never sleeps, and its battery never runs out. The People Personality House Taurus represents Industry. Its people are competitive, diligent, committed, and efficient—traits that sometimes make them come off as stubborn, tunnel-visioned, and intimidating to outsiders. Taurians are all about working hard to play even harder. They get in the game not for the competition but for the rewards—they work through the night Monday through Wednesday so that they can double their weekends. Physically Taurians have earthy complexions, ranging from creamy camel to dark cocoa, and they have fine, silky hair that they tend to keep short. Women rarely grow their locks past their shoulders. Monday thru Wednesday, Taurians dress like business executives with their stiff suits and coffee cups, but Thursday thru Sunday they show off their lithe bodies participating in athletic activities, which win them Star-Stock in select weekend sub-Markets. Their speech is clear and clipped, and it has a certain melody to it that’s somewhat Manhattan-ish. The Technology Every Taurian has Star-Stock in the House-wide Stock Market—the people with the most Star-Stock are the best at what they do and therefore command the highest wages and are highly sought after by the House’s top twelve companies. There are all kinds of sub-Markets within the larger Market that divide people up by career field, geographical location, age brackets, and so on. Taurians check their Star-Stock status compulsively throughout the day, since points and reviews are awarded for every completed task. For this reason, Taurians carry with them a Blotter—a credit card-like device that projects holographic data and messages, which they can swipe at any Bull Feed to update their Star-Stock. The Government Taurus is run like a corporation. The Guardian is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO), and his or her twelve Advisors are the Executives of the top twelve Taurian companies—together, they form the Taurian Board of Directors. Each company is situated in one of the House’s Twelve landmasses, or Sectors, and they are responsible for the welfare of their people and communities. The twelve companies must employ everyone in their Sector, which includes sponsoring subsidiary businesses (restaurants, retail stores, public services, etc), and they must operate in a way that’s optimal for the environment. All citizens may buy Star-Stock in any company, and when they owe a major percentage, they join the company’s Board of Directors. The Guardian Chief Executive Fernanda Purecell—Best known for establishing Taurus’s four-day weekend, she wasn’t welcomed at first because her father was a Riser from Gemini, and it was unheard of for a Guardian to be born of Riser parentage. However, her true Taurian nature won her detractors over, and her leadership has resulted in great progress towards the acceptance of Risers on House Taurus and even across the Zodiac. The Weapon The Promisaries of House Taurus have a special war machine called The Tremble: a stout, horn-shaped device that can be plunged into the earth to trigger a small, targeted earthquake. The Tremble is most effective when used in triplicate: Three Promisaries take strategic positions on the battlefield and create a devastating and contained quake within a triangulated area. This can be enormously effective in taking down entire units on the field of battle.Category:Signs